Sav Bhandari
Sav Bhandari (born 1989 or 1990) is a Canadian high school student from Toronto. Sav is a former student of Lakehurst High School and was in Grade 10 when the Degrassi-Lakehurst School Rivalry began. Later that year, Lakehurst burned down, Sav integrated into Degrassi Community School, and is apparently the object of many girl's affections, including Mia Jones and Holly J Sinclair, and formerly Manny Santos. He is friends with Jane V. Sav is portrayed by actor Raymond Ablack has a sister starting Degrassi in season 8 Season 7 During class when the students were having a debate, Sav gets caught in the middle of Holly J and Mia's argument over childcare. It was later revealed that both of the girls have a crush on Sav. Sav enlists Mia's help in how to come across to girls, Mia says she will do it. She gives him his first kiss, but later finds out that he likes another girl, that girl being Anya. Later during the year Anya runs the Free The Children Freedom Fast to promote education and health in Africa. Anya tries to get Holly J and Sav to get to know each other and become friends, by making them work together. But Holly J and Sav share some secrets. Sav tells Holly J that later on he is going to have to get an arranged marriage. Holly J tells Anya, trying to break them up. Anya confronts Sav, and he tells her that it would be later on and he wants to fight for them. Anya realizes that Holly J was trying to ruin her relationship with Sav, and wants payback. Season 8 Sav has entered 11th grade by the time Season 8 rolls around. He also has a younger sister, Alli Bhandari, who has entered the school and befriended Darcy's sister, Clare. This year, he has also made the Football team, as a lineback. In the second Degrassi Halloween special, the Curse of Degrassi, aired October 24, 2008, Sav is seen to be helping out at the school dance. After he and Anya escape to the broom closet for some alone time, the possessed body of Holly J. Sinclair appears. Sav and Anya have their mouths "sewn" closed, and appear again later in the episode. While on a camping trip for the ecology club, Sav and Anya planned to celebrate their 6 month anniversary. Anya says she wants to become a Muslim for Sav, and he likes the idea. The two soon decide that they want to sleep together, but their plans are interupted when he hears his sister scream. His sister, Alli was alone with Johnny DiMarco in a tent. Sav is then overprotective of his sister and Anya sees the way that he treats her, and decides to break up with him. Anya returns everything that Sav has ever given her. In Lost in Love Sav is shown to want Anya back and does many things to get her back. In the end, when Anya decides to give him a second chance, Sav gives up and dances with Leia. Relationships *Anya MacPherson **First Relationship ***Start Up: "Hungry Eyes" (709) ***Broke Up: "With or Without You" (806) ****Reason: Anya believes that Sav's double standard means he thinks she isn't good enough for him. **Second Relationship ***Start Up: "Causing A Commotion" (811) http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/degrassi/images/3/37/Sav_Bhandari.jpg